The present invention relates to a gaming layout having a jackpot area and more particularly to a Craps gaming layout arrangement that permits the game of Craps to be played in a conventional manner while simultaneously introducing a jackpot into the game.
The magical allure of being able to "Hit The Jackpot" has always held special fascination for the populous as a whole. Typically, an extremely large payoff or jackpot is available as part of a basic wager so that the mere possibility of the jackpot is relied upon as a lodestone to attract consumer interest in such gaming devices as, for example, slot machines.
In states such as Nevada and New Jersey that have legalized gambling, competition among casinos and the like in attracting clientele to gaming establishments has always been quite fierce. Such competition has generally proceeded in terms of the magnificence of the establishment, incentives provided to patrons, and, to a limited extent, jackpots made available through specialized gaming devices such as slot machines or by special rules arranged to apply to a large number of simultaneous games, such as in tournaments. However, the ability to compete in terms of the magnificence of the establishment and incentives provided to patrons quickly becomes saturated due to practical considerations. Jackpots provided as the sole payoff on specialized gaming devices do not present an effective or a continued attraction to patrons. This occurs since regular patrons of such establishments will generally not continue to be attracted to a gaming device whose sole ability is to provide a jackpot since the odds associated therewith are inordinately high and these devices do not otherwise provide patron satisfaction.
Heretofore, the ability to inject the aura of a jackpot into conventional gaming equipment has been highly limited. This has resulted since conventional gaming arrangements cannot be provided with the possibility of winning a jackpot without a major modification of the game arrangement and in fact a changing of the way or rules by which the conventional game is played. This is objectionable since only traditional forms of gaming have wide appeal to patrons.
In addition, jackpot arrangements which occur as a result of conditions which are not related to dice outcomes have always been somewhat suspect and not well received by the public. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,019 issued to Berman discloses the use of jackpot areas in the game of Craps wherein the jackpot areas are defined by a geometric shape embossed on the Craps table. A jackpot condition is attained when a die rebounds off the dice table wall and lands completely inside the geometric shape. The question arises as to whether the player rolling the dice is playing craps or is rather attempting his skill at putting a die in the geometric shape. This destroys or changes the atmosphere of the conventional game of craps being played. Also, the jackpot condition involved in Berman does not depend on any additional wagering possibilities related to the various dice outcomes in the game of Craps.
One example of a known gaming layout arrangement for the game of Craps which not only includes the patron, but introduces a jackpot condition dependent of additional wagering is disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 08/305,178 entitled "Craps Layout Arrangement Having Jackpot Area ", filed on Sep. 13, 1994, and which is hereby incorporated by reference. This earlier application by this same inventor discloses a gaming layout for the game of Craps which includes a jackpot condition dependent on additional wagering events related to the various dice outcomes in the game of Craps. More particularly, the jackpot condition is attained when the shooter completes a series of predefined numbers or sums of numbers on the dice. The host of the game designates the series to be completed by the shooter in order to win the jackpot. Since the host has control over the choice of series, the patron is relegated to complete the series that the host designates with no variety or uncertainty. The host has the sole ability to selectively determine the series and therefore there is no change or suspense in the jackpot sequence.
A randomly generated jackpot sequence has additional appeal to patrons by introducing elements of variety, suspense, and chance into the definition of the winning jackpot sequence of outcomes. The patron may also perceive more fairness in the defined jackpot sequence as neither the host nor the patron controls the definition of the sequence which will win a jackpot.